Chocolate is Red But Kisses are White
by te1gip
Summary: The roles of White Day get a bit reversed. Artemis gave Holly chocolate for Valentin's Day what will he get this month? Short explanation of White Day inside. I have been told my summaries suck Rated T for safe. Edited and Completed. Second part is short.


**Thank you all so much for the reviews, and Happy White Day! This was a Valentine's Day fanic that involves the Japanese holiday White Day; although a full understanding of the holiday is necessary to read my fan fiction I've put a brief explanation below. (I didn't want to bore people by putting directly in the story.)  
--In Japan it is traditional for girls to give a boy they like chocolate (Or they're boyfriend), sometimes the chocolate is handmade. If they guy accepts the chocolate it usually means they're interested in the girl as well. On White Day, March 14****th****, the guy will give the girl something white in return; white chocolate, marshmallows, a flower, etc. as long as it's white. After this they two will usually become a couple.  
*Note- this is the more high school version of white day, it's also commonly practiced among friends; like how we exchange Valentine's cards.  
I don't own Artemis Fowl or Hershey Kisses.**

Chocolate is Red but Kisses are White

February 14th

Chocolate. The sweet smell wafted through the air, filling the house with a reminder of the day; Valentine's Day.

Myles and Beckett were also a reminder of the holiday. The pair covered in melted chocolate were quite a sight; attempting to create handmade truffles. Artemis was helping; in actuality it was Artemis's idea. The twins were learning about other countries' customs and traditions; it just so happened they were on Japan for Valentine's Day.

"I thought girls did this," said Myles, "And we just give 'em something white next month."

"Chocolate," said Beckett happily; he had already ingested most of the candy.

"That's correct in going with Japanese tradition," Artemis said, he was quite covered with their creation as well. Perhaps he should have rethought their interactive activity. "But we are not in Japan, we are in Ireland; and we have made Valentine chocolate as a nice surprise for Mother and Father.

"Because we love them?" asked Myles.

"Yes," answered Artemis, "And this is the holiday dedicated to that specific reason."

Myles seemed to be contemplating this while Beckett kept immersing himself in chocolate.

It was nightfall by the time they were finished. The twins left to clean up and wrap their treats in colorful paper for their parents. Artemis on the other hand spent so much time helping his brothers he had only made on successful truffle.

_Oh well,_ the teenager thought, _I already gave Mother those ruby earrings and Father that watch._ Artemis wasn't quite sure what he was going to do with the chocolate.

Artemis entered his study; he waited a few moments by the door before closing it. Focusing closely on the heat haze that had followed in behind him Artemis said, "Good evening Captain Short."

Holly materialized in front of him, "And here I thought I was unnoticed."

"Please, you entered in the house around twenty minutes ago." Artemis gave his vampire smile, "You entered through the unlocked window in the second floor guest room."

Holly glared at him, the mud-boy most likely set up security measures to alert him whenever a fairy entered his house, typical. With her glaring Holly noticed something.

"Nice clothes," she smirked.

Artemis looked down at his chocolate speckled attire in distaste.

"I never knew you such a lover of sweets," Holly teased.

"I'm more of a Hershey Kisses kind of fellow."

This surprised Holly; she laughed a little, it seemed strange that Artemis would like such a common candy.

Artemis gave her a look as he entered his closet closing the door. "So what brings you above ground?"

"Nothing official," answered Holly as she eyed the Chocolate truffle Artemis set on his desk. "Just thought I'd come say hi."

"Avoiding the party huh?" said Artemis as he exited his closet, in an outfit now free of chocolate.

"How'd you know about that?" Holly asked surprised.

"Foaly told me." He answered.

Holly looked away a slightly disgusted look on her face. "A Valentine's Day Ball for the police force is a stupid idea."

Valentine's, like many other holidays, was derived from fairies. Instead of having individual celebrations for anniversaries, every hundred years all the married fairies in the area would get together and throw one big, week long, celebration. But it's less common these days, as the divorce rate in Haven is just as high as New York's.

"Are you sure you're not just upset that you don't have a date?" Artemis asked his trademark smug look on his face.

"No, that's not it," said Holly a little miffed. "I just so happened to have been asked by quite a few guys."

"Really?" said Artemis, the thought wasn't very pleasing to Artemis. "But you declined?"

Holly avoided the question. It's senseless, Valentine's Day, just a pathetic excuse for fairies to act like moon struck teenagers." Holly looked at the chocolate again. "Especially _that_ country, why do the girls have to be the ones to fuss up? Men are just spineless."

Artemis cocked his head, _even Holly is susceptible t the crazy emotions that Valentine's brings._

Artemis walked over and lightly lifted his chocolate truffle. "Well can't I help my gender gain a spine?" Holly gave him a puzzled look; he had been asking so many questions today.

Artemis came closer; closer than he should have. Holly was about to edge away, wary of him; but then he stopped. Artemis presentenced the small truffle in front of her eyes.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Holly," said Artemis softly. He gently placed the sweet in Holly's palm.

Holly looked down at it for a moment; a bit bewildered. When she looked up she found herself face to face with Artemis.

A part of Holly's brain told her she should move away, but she didn't. Holly found herself caught there, breath mingling, almost touching.

They didn't kiss, it was if there was a spell that was keeping them a feathers width apart; a spell that was cast almost eight years ago. It cast itself with a kiss and sealed itself with a lie.

Holly wasn't sure how long they stood there, until the chocolate started to melt in her hand, until the phantom tingle of Rathdown Park faded. They wordlessly drew apart. Holly headed for the window, trying to hide her red face.

Holly had her foot on the windowsill, "Does this mean I get the White Day gift?" Artemis asked.

Holly turned to look at him, slightly recovered from what almost happened. "Maybe," she answered. Then with a toothy smile added, "It depends on how much I like you."

Holly activated her wings and her shield, and then gently floated out the window. She flew into the evening sky, leaving Artemis to wonder what the next month may bring.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

March 14th

As Artemis sat at his desk the warm spring night air wafted through the open window. A single small standing lamp lit the desk, the rest of the room glowed with the light of a near full moon. There had been an ongoing problem with some of his off shore accounts that had occupied his mind for the last week. That might be why he failed to immediately notice what the wind brought in.

It was a soft little thump that drew Artemis's attention.

A single white chocolate Hershey Kiss sat next him on the desk, as if it had been there since time began. It's foil twinkling from the reflected moon.

Artemis placed it in his palm; it was such a simple gift, but so endearing. He continued to stare at it a marveled peace filling him, causing him to forget the troubles that had plagued him moments ago.

Artemis could almost feel the shadow of a kiss on his cheek. It second gift that was all the more simple and endearing.

Turning towards the window Artemis saw a slight heat haze rising up towards the moon; fading into the night.

"Happy White Day," he murmured.

**I have this feeling that I just angered a lot of people. I'm sorry the second have was so short, but this is how it always played out in my mind. If I disappointed you I'm very sorry By the way in case you were wondering why the boys were making their Valentine's gifts **_**on**_** Valentine's night; it was because their parents went on a small vacation for Valentine's Day, they had just got back that evening.  
(Oh, and for those who are reading my other fan fiction, please be patient with me its coming I promise you.)  
*Looking for a BETA* Yes I need a beta and I know it, I went to look for one but the number of them just about blew my brain cells. So if you are, or know of a beta that wouldn't mind some light work (for my stuff is few and far between) I would love if you let me know. My problems are mostly grammatical and spelling, and after staring at a story for so long I tend to miss glaring mistakes. I plan on finishing my other fanfic, (Two more chapters and an epilogue left) then working on some of my original stuff on FictionPress. So if you're also a BETA on FictionPress and are interested that would be great too.  
Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
